La vida después de su primer éxito
by EvilLu
Summary: Cómo lo lleva la vida de héroe al antiguo villano de la ciudad? Megamente cambió de la maldad al bien por amor. Amor a Roxanne y a sí mismo, desde entonces tiene una vida feliz y mas exitosa de lo que nunca había sido con una familia la cual lo quiere de la forma que es. Pero ¿qué ser se declarará malvado y se encargará de arruinarle su felicidad? Averígüenlo!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLLO! Bueno... hola! ésta es una linda historia de mi villano favorito (secundando a la Reina Malvada que es mi diosa) que ya tenía publicada en otra página pero dado a que sigo mas esta página que la otra, decidí subirla aqui tambien con algunas mejoras... espero les guste y me comenten que tal les pareció... sé que este primer capítulo es medio corto y parece que ahi terminara pero solo es una introducción a lo que va a ser la historia...vendría a ser un Prólogo. **

Pasaron tres años desde la derrota de Titán. Megamente y Roxanne habían comenzado una hermosa relación, luego al pasar el tiempo se casaron y al ver que no pudieron tener hijos adoptaron a una maravillosa pequeña llamada Sarah. No fue una decisión difícil de tomar ya que ambos querían tener hijos y se amaban tanto que no les importaba que fueran biológicos o adoptivos. A Sarah la adoptaron cuando tenia tres años, era tan hermosa como Roxanne, Cabello marrón y ojos increíblemente azules como los de la madre, aunque no fuera su hija biológica, Megamente cada vez que miraba a su pequeña hija veía a su bella esposa.

La vida que llevaban era grandiosa…como cualquier familia normal, La pequeña iba a la escuela, Roxanne a trabajar y Megamente a meter a ladrones convertidos en cubitos azules a la cárcel.

Para los ojos de Roxanne, Megamente era el esposo perfecto, su amor verdadero, tierno, inteligente (muy inteligente), romántico, protector, valiente, gracioso, honesto, fiel, un poco celoso y a veces un poquito torpe…perfecto para ella. Y para los ojos de Megamente su esposa era perfecta y la amaba con todo su ser y pobre del que le hiciera daño…seguramente ni a la cárcel llegaba…iba en un viaje directo a la morgue. Ella amaba sentirse protegida por él, cuando ella estaba con el se sentía segura, protegida, ya no tenia pesadillas que la hicieran despertarse gritando o llorando por la madrugada.

La pequeña Sarah adoraba a sus padres, eran sus héroes y no le importaba que su padre fuera un extraterrestre azul con una gran cabeza o que en su pasado fuera el villano de Metro City. El le daba todo el amor que todo padre debería darle a su hija o hijo, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con ella, la otra parte con Roxanne.

Gracias a la venta de jardín de objetos y aparatos malvados que había hecho Megamente Despues de ganar la batalla contra Titán, su guarida no fue mas secreta y muchos ladrones y nuevos villanos querían irrumpir en su hogar y eliminarlo, a él o su familia, así que antes de adoptar a Sarah se mudaron a otra.

Esta nueva guarida era especial. El la diseñó de tal forma que pareciera un hogar para su amada esposa y futura hija. Esta era una fábrica abandonada ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Por afuera era una fea fábrica abandonada pero por adentro, era una casa como cualquier otra. Comedor, cocina, dormitorios, baños y una acogedora sala con sillones y un televisor. El cuarto de Sarah estaba pintado de color lila, lleno de juguetes, peluches y libros infantiles, y desde el techo caía un gran tul sobre su cama, sus padres querían que su cuarto fuera el de una princesa.

Todos allí tenían su dormitorio, el y Roxanne tenían uno, Sarah otro y Servil tenia otro. Esa era la parte posterior de la fábrica. En la parte delantera había una sala enorme llena de experimentos, maquinas, pantallas gigantes, botones y palancas, un escritorio, armas y fundamentalmente la silla de cuero negro de Megamente. Allí era donde el ideaba sus planes ya no malvados y creaba inventos y artefactos para ayudar a limpiar las calles, curar enfermedades, trabajaba con la genética para solucionar problemas en el embarazo, enfermedades de este tipo, investigaba soluciones para la contaminación mundial y mas. Por fin siendo el chico bueno se dio cuenta que con su gran intelecto podía hacer muchas cosas para sacar a la humanidad adelante, ahora hacia el bien y Roxanne estaba muy feliz por ello y estaba tremendamente orgullosa de su esposo.


	2. Chapter 2: Una mañana normal

**Hola! ejemmm perdón perdón...Hollo! les dije que eso era solo una pequeña intro para una gran historia! espero lo disfruten! Este capítulo lo soñe! la parte del piano... fue genial ese sueño y apenas me desperte dije "tengo que escribirlo antes de que lo olvide!" comenten que les pareció y subo otro...**

**Recuerden...los personajes y la película no son mios...**

El se quedo mirando con una sonrisa tierna y feliz en su rostro como dormía su amada esposa. -Buen dia, amor- le dijo apenas vio que ella se despertaba en sus brazos…

-Buen dia, cielo- ella respondió bostezando y desperezándose con su espalda recostada contra el pecho del genio.

-Durmió bien mi reina?- le pregunto mientras con su mano sacaba su cabello de su cara con una caricia.

-Con tigo a mi lado…siempre Mega. ¿Que hora es?-

Megamente se dio media vuelta para ver la hora y dijo "-Mierda…nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo! Maldito despertador que nunca despierta a nadie- dijo saltando de la cama mientras que su esposa hacia lo mismo.

-Despertá a Sarah que yo me encargo del desayuno y su merienda- dijo corriendo en pijamas a la cocina.

-Princesa! Despertate que llegas tarde a la escuela.- Le dijo dulcemente Megamente a su hija al entrar a su habitación. Al ver que se despertaba la vistió media dormida para ir a la escuela y la cargo hasta la cocina. Al llegar vio que Roxanne ya tenia pronto el desayuno, una rica leche con chocolate con cereales para Sarah y café con panqueques para ellos. Servil recien se había despertado y aparecido en la cocina, se sentía culpable de no despertarse antes para cocinar él el desayuno.

-Buenos dias Señor, Buenos dias Señora- dijo bostezando dirigiendo su vista hacia Megamente y Roxanne. -Benos dias pequeña- dijo mirando a Sarah -Lamento no haberme despertado antes para hacer el desayuno- dijo mirando a Roxanne haciendo con cara de culpa. -veo que se durieron de nuevo- estableció al ver lo apurados que estaban ellos.

-No te hagas problema Servil…tienes todo el derecho a dormir, ademas yo puedo hacerlo perfectamente- le contesto Roxanne con total tranquilidad.

Luego de desayunar Megamente le armo la mochila a su hija mientras que Roxanne la peinaba. Una vez lista Roxanne se cambió de ropa rápidamente, se despidió de su esposo con una gran beso y se fue a llevar a la niña a la escuela y luego a trabajar.

Por otro lado Megamente y Servil tenían que patrullar en la ciudad. Este no fue un dia normal…

Megamente fue avisado de que había una situación de rehenes en un supermercado en el centro. Al llegar vio que su esposa estaba en frente de la cámara reportando lo que sucedía.

-Hola soy Roxanne Ritchi reportando en vivo desde el supermercado de electrodomésticos Electro-todo donde nos informan sobre una situación de rehenes. Al parecer cuatro personas armadas y con pasamontañas irrumpieron en el comercio aproximadamente a las 9:30. No sabemos con exactitud que es lo que esta ocurriendo alli adentro pero no se han oido disparos. Pero las personas atrapadas no tienen de que preocuparse ya que nuestro héroe Megamente ya ha llegado para ponerle fin a este nuevo crimen. Apenas tengamos mas información de lo que ocurría lo transmitiremos.-

Una vez que Matt el camarógrafo de Roxanne cortó la transmisión Megamente aprovecho para acercarse a su esposa y saludarla…

-No han pasado ni cuatro horas y yo ya te extraño- le dijo a su esposa tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Hola mi amor…¿preparado para patear traseros?- le pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

-Efectivamente

Un oficial de policia se acerco a ellos y Megamente aprovecho para preguntar que habia pasado y que sabian sobre los rehenes.

-Por lo que sabemos son cuatro ladrones armados, no podemos identificarlos ya que tienen pasamontañas, hay siete personas adentro entre ellos dos niños y una mujer embarazada, ya han llamado pidiendo transporte y una suma de cien mil dolares. Tenemos el comercio rodeado pero no logramos ver que es lo que esta pasando. El hombre que llamo reclamando todo esto tenia acento italiano. Es todo lo que sabemos.

-Genial…con eso me basta. Dígales que lo que pidieron ya esta en camino asi no sospechan. Gracias oficial. Servil! Llama a los cere-bots

-Enseguida Señor-, contesto apretando un boton en su traje llamando a los cere-bots.

Estos llegaron al lugar ladrando en tres minutos.

-Cariño!- Megamente llamo a Roxanne.

-Dime, que puedo hacer para ayudar?

-Quiero que no reportes nada de lo que voy a hacer a continuación. No sabemos si ellos tienen algun televisor prendido y están viéndote, y no quiero que sepan mis movimientos. ¿Cuento con tigo?

-Por supuesto que si- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios. -Ve y sálvalos. Te amo

-Te amo mas.- Le contesto…-Cere-bots! Quiero que entren sin hacer un minimo ruido y filmen todo lo que esta pasando ahí adentro…transmítanlo todo a mi notebook, cada uno de un angulo distinto asi tenemos una imagen de todas las personas que hay alli.-

Los cere-bots ladraron y volaron a hacer lo que su amo les dijo.

La imagen fue transmitida enseguida a la notebook de Megamente. Era exactamente como el oficial habia dicho cuatro personas armadas rodeando a siete personas que se hayaban acostadas boca abajo."

-Oficial! Quiero que llame…voy a hablar con el lider- el oficial asintió y marco el numero.

-Hollo?-

-Megamente?- pregunto el lider -Oigan chicos! No me lo van a poder creer estoy hablando con el tipo ese que una vez fue un gran villano y ahora se hace llamar el "heroe de Metro City" jajaja- le grito a sus colegas.

-Oye…listillo…si quieres todo lo que pediste vas a tener que soltar a tus rehenes- dijo con voz realmente seria.

-No estimado…la cosa es asi…ustedes me traen lo que pedi y yo suelto a los rehenes de lo contrario mato uno por uno- le respondio el lider.

-Quiero que sueltes a tres de tus rehenes…al menos, tu sabes cuales…x lo que se tienen a dos niños y una mujer hembarazada…no te da vergüenza?- dijo sarcásticamente. -Suéltalos y tendrás mas probabilidades de salir entero de este problemin.-

-Los dejare ir solo xq los nenes estos me estan sacando de quicio con sus llantitos y porque la mujer es insoportable. Saldran por la puerta de adelante. Como una bala toque a uno de mis compañeros mato a un rehen sin problemas-

"Tu lo has dicho" acepto el heroe. "Ahora sacalos de ahí"

Por la puerta de adelante salieron los dos pequeñor la niña de seis años y el niño de ocho, seguidos por la mujer.

"Cere-bots" llamo Megamente a travez de su reloj a los peuqeños, "Activen sus select-imanes a mi señal", diciendo esto se dirigio hacia si notebook y activo el programa seleccionando la opcion "armas" y asi las armas de quienes estuvieran ahí adentro. "Ahora!" y los cere-bots obedecieron.

Al ver en la filmacion de los cere-bots que los ladrones estaban desarmados y desconcertados con lo que acababa de ocurrir, Megamente decidio que era la hora de actuar.

"Servil!"

"Si señor?"

"prepara tu arma deshidratadora y preparate que entramos"

"Enseguida Señor"

Megamente se preparaba para entrar cuando Roxanne se le acerco y sin una palabra lo beso tiernamente pero a su vez con mucha pasion.

"Y a que se debe eso?" pregunto el heroe a su esposa con voz seductora

"Suerte. Cuando Metroman aparecio, tu disfrazado de él, en la fuente cuando peleabas con Titan, pense que tu eras quien estaba tirado al lado de la fuente…sin saber que era Servil, le dije algo desde el fondo de mi corazon que iba para ti, para el tambien pero no de la misma manera…y luego nunca me dio el coraje para decirtelo a ti"

"que le dijiste?" la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos su esposo.

"Dije….Estoy orgullosa de ti" le respondio con una dulce mirada y una tierna sonrisa.

Megamente le dio otro beso y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. "Gracias…te amo como nunca ame a nadie" le dijo al oido.

Al separarce Roxanne feliz le dijo "Yo tambien te amo como a nadie mas. Ahora ve…se un heroe"

Y con estas ultimas palabras Megamente y Servil entraron con sus armas deshidratizadoras al comercio.

"Arriba las manos"

Megamente: Amor verdadero. Capitulo 3: No puede ser.

Sin problema alguno Megamente y Servil lograron entrar al supermercado donde se ubicaban los ladrones y los rehenes, con sus armas deshidratizadoras apuntando a todos lados.

"Miren quien llegó…Megamente! Te estabamos esperando. Tardaste demasiado" dijo el lider con un gran sarcasmo en la boca.

"Si no quieren salir de aquí con seis caras planas celestes…suelta a los rehenes" dijo Servil apuntandole.

"Ya que los tengo a ustedes aquí, ellos no son utiles" se dio media vuelta para hablarle a sus compañeros, "sueltenlos…ya no me sirven, tengo lo que queriamos."

Los rehenes fueron liberados, la mayor parte de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos y la otra parte con un trauma psicologico un poco grande, salieron corriendo por la puerta delantera del comercio.

"Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Megamente con el ceño fruncido sospechando de cualquier cosa.

"Yo…nada en especial, pero nuestro jefe…"

Fue interrumpido cuando se escucho abrir y cerrar la puerta trasera.

"Yo te quiero a ti querido amigo" un hombre de cara descubierta aparecio atrás de los deamas.

"Ya saben que hacer muchachos…" informó mientras tres hombres mas que estaban escondidos detras de ellos.

Todos estaban esperando que Megamente saliera con una jarra de cubitos y una sonrisa de victoria, pero Roxanne veia que tardaban mucho. Se preocupo mucho mas cuando vio en la notebook de su esposo que las trasmisiones de los cere-bots habian muerto, ya no se veia nada, o escuchaba. La reportera tenia un mal presentimiento, el cual se cumplio cuando el negocio explotó haciendolo quedar casi destruido.

"MEGAMENTE!" los ojos de Roxanne se abrieron en desesperación y comenzo a correr hacia el lugar que ardía en llamas. "MEGAMENTE!" no podia creer que esto le estuviera pasando.

El oficial que la vio correr desenfrenadamente la siguió y la agarro evitando que se metiera entre las llamas y los simientos.

"MEGAMENTE!" lucho para escapar de los brazos del oficial pero no lo logro. Sus ojos no pudieron contener las lagrimas. El oficial la agarraba fuertemente evitando que escapara y se metiera en el lugar a buscar a su esposo.

"No, no, no, no, no…esto no esta pasando…..no puede estar pasando! MEGAMENTE! Sal de ahí!" gritaba desconsolada. Su llanto y sus gritos de tristeza y gran dolor eran lo unico que se podia escuchar ademas del ruido del fuego, un gran silencio se apodero del lugar enseguida. "Sal de ahí. Por favor…"

Roxanne no podia hacer otra cosa que llorar esperando que su esposo saliera de alli ileso con su pez. Pero esa pequeña esperanza murio al cabo de unos minutos cuando una segunda bomba exploto terminando de destrozar el lugar.

Ella cayó al suelo…arrodillada con sus manos en la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. No sabia que hacer, que pensar.

Los bomberos acudieron al lugar en seguida, pero el fuego era tan potente que tardaron horas en apagarlo. Las cuales para ella fueron eternas, eternas horas que nunca pasaban. Si habia algo de esperanza en ella aún, morian con el pasar de los minutos. Sentia que la habian apuñalado en el corazon y se lo habian arrancado. Solo queria estar con el extraterrestre que tanto amaba.

El momento llego, el fuego se apago. Ella espero pacientemente a que su amor apareciera, pero no lo hizo.

Los bomberos y criminalistica registraron el lugar, al cabo de media hora de sufrimiento para Roxanne, ellos se le acercaron.

"Que encontraron?" pregunto ella entre llantos.

"Lo unico que encontramos fueron, las armas deshidratizadoras tiradas al lado del traje de Servil todo baleado y con el cristal roto" dijo con gran tristeza hasta que Roxanne lo interrumpio.

"Y Servil?"

"No estaba, pudo perfectamente haber sido afectado por la onda expansiva de las bombas y haber terminado en otra parte del lugar, y con las explosiones no creemos que haya sobrevivido"

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos ventanas mientras que dos lagrimas estaban a punto de caer.

"Y Mega?... En donde esta?" pregunto con voz cortada sin querer saber la respuesta ya que la sospechaba.

"Me temo que lo unico que quedo de él fue su capa…"

Roxanne sintio que se moría al saber eso…no queria escuchar, no queria haber escuchado las palabras que habia escuchado.

"No puede ser…NO PUEDE SER!" grito al comenzar a llorar, "Nooo…por favor no…"

El oficial y Matt trataban de consolarla, pero no habia como, ella no dejaba de llorar.

Al cabo de una hora, ella estaba mas calmada, sentada en la bereda con la cabeza en el hombro de Matt…

"Y ahora que voy a hacer?" Pregunto la joven reportera. "Como voy a vivir sin él a mi lado? No se que va a ser mi vida asi…" Aun se veian lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Tienes que pensar que…" Su amigo y camarografo dudó, no tenia idea de que decir en una situación asi. "Tu tienes que pensar en Sarah, ella ahora es tu luz, sera tu soporte para salir delante de esto."

"No entiendes? Mega era mi soporte…él lo era todo para mi…no puede ser que esto haya pasado."

"Amiga… por eso te lo digo. Ahora tu hija sera quien te de luz de esperanza."

"Que voy a hacer?!" seguia preguntando Roxanne. "Y ahora como le voy a decir esto a Sarah!? Su mundo al igual que el mio se va a derrumbar…ella adoraba a su padre… lo quiere tanto…cuando se entere de esto…" No sabia como terminar esa oracion. Puso su cara contra sus rodillas y abrazo sus piernas…comenzo a llorar nuevamente.

"Ven…levantate" le dijo Matt. "Tenemos que salir de aquí. Quieres hablar esto ya con tu hija?" pregunto.

"No se como lo haré Matt…No se…"

"Vamos…te voy a sacar de aquí" la ayudo a levantarse y se pusieron a caminar.

Pasaron dos horas…Roxanne seguia dolida, devastada, pero tenia que ir a buscar a su pequeña a la escuela.

Al llegar y verla venir hacia ella, aguantó todas las lagrimas que querian salir. Fingio que nada habia pasado en la mañana.

"Mamá!" grito la pequeña feliz de verla.

"Hola princesa!" se agacho para poder abrazar a su hija. Luego de esto se subieron al auto y partieron hacia su casa, la guarida.

"Como te fue hoy?" pregunto fingiendo estar feliz.

"Muy bien mami…la maestra me felicito porque me saque un diez en un trabajo de matematicas!"

"En serio?! Que bueno amor!"

"Si… todo gracias a papi…el me ayudo con ese trabajo porque yo no lo entendi"

Los ojos de Roxanne se abrieron…la sonrisa falsa que habia en su cara cayo…

Al llegar a la guarida… Roxanne sabia que tenia que hablar con Sarah. Pero antes de que pudiera, la pequeña se le acerco y le preguntó…

"Mamá…por qué me fuiste a buscar a la escuela?" se pausó para arreglar sus palabras, "quiero decir…emmm…me refiero a que, siempre va papá y a mi me encanta que me vayas a buscar, no te lo tomes mal, pero porque papa no fue?"

Su madre no sabia que hacer.

"Ven al sillón…tenemos que hablar" le dijo guiandola hasta el sofá.

"Esta mañana…tu papá fue a salvar a unas personas de unos sujetos malvados…" trato de aguantar las lagrimas. "y esta vez…no pudo."

Los ojos de la pequeña miraron a su madre en desconcierto…"Como que no pudo mami?"

"Tu papa falleció" dijo dejando caer las lagrimas que venia aguantando por horas…"ahora esta en el cielo…cuidandonos desde ahí"

"Papa…murio?" pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta…

"Si, cielo" dijo llorando. No podia creer que le estuviera diciendo esto a su pequeña niña.

En la cara de Sarah se dejaron ver unas cuantas lagrimas, y al ver esto, su madre la abrazo…la abrazo como cuando Megamente la habia abrazado a ella cuando su padre murio.

Estuvieron asi por un rato, ambas llorando. Cuando se separaron Sarah sorprendio a su madre al decirle:

"Mami… y ahora quien nos va a proteger?"

Roxanne la miro, le saco el pelo de la cara y acariciandole la mejilla como su esposo solia hacerle a ella le dijo "Ahora, yo te voy a proteger, ademas… sabes que tu padre te estara protegiendo desde alla arriba:" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa señalando el cielo.

"Y yo te cuidaré a ti mama."

Sarah era muy pequeña pero ella entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabia que su padre peleaba contra personas malas arriesgando su vida para salvar las de los demas.

"Tenemos que estar muy orgullosas de tu padre… el antes de morir salvo a muchas personas, nos protegió a nosotras de cualquier mal y ademas fue y siempre será nuestro héroe" le dijo Roxanne quitando las lagrimas de las mejillas de Sarah con sus pulgares.

"Papa siempre va a ser mi héroe." Dijo la niña y abrazo a su madre de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sin problema alguno Megamente y Servil lograron entrar al supermercado donde se ubicaban los ladrones y los rehenes, con sus armas deshidratizadoras apuntando a todos lados.

"Miren quien llegó…Megamente! Te estabamos esperando. Tardaste demasiado" dijo el lider con un gran sarcasmo en la boca.

"Si no quieren salir de aquí con seis caras planas celestes…suelta a los rehenes" dijo Servil apuntandole.

"Ya que los tengo a ustedes aquí, ellos no son utiles" se dio media vuelta para hablarle a sus compañeros, "sueltenlos…ya no me sirven, tengo lo que queriamos."

Los rehenes fueron liberados, la mayor parte de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos y la otra parte con un trauma psicologico un poco grande, salieron corriendo por la puerta delantera del comercio.

"Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Megamente con el ceño fruncido sospechando de cualquier cosa.

"Yo…nada en especial, pero nuestro jefe…"

Fue interrumpido cuando se escucho abrir y cerrar la puerta trasera.

"Yo te quiero a ti querido amigo" un hombre de cara descubierta aparecio atrás de los deamas.

"Ya saben que hacer muchachos…" informó mientras tres hombres mas que estaban escondidos detras de ellos.

Todos estaban esperando que Megamente saliera con una jarra de cubitos y una sonrisa de victoria, pero Roxanne veia que tardaban mucho. Se preocupo mucho mas cuando vio en la notebook de su esposo que las trasmisiones de los cere-bots habian muerto, ya no se veia nada, o escuchaba. La reportera tenia un mal presentimiento, el cual se cumplio cuando el negocio explotó haciendolo quedar casi destruido.

"MEGAMENTE!" los ojos de Roxanne se abrieron en desesperación y comenzo a correr hacia el lugar que ardía en llamas. "MEGAMENTE!" no podia creer que esto le estuviera pasando.

El oficial que la vio correr desenfrenadamente la siguió y la agarro evitando que se metiera entre las llamas y los simientos.

"MEGAMENTE!" lucho para escapar de los brazos del oficial pero no lo logro. Sus ojos no pudieron contener las lagrimas. El oficial la agarraba fuertemente evitando que escapara y se metiera en el lugar a buscar a su esposo.

"No, no, no, no, no…esto no esta pasando…..no puede estar pasando! MEGAMENTE! Sal de ahí!" gritaba desconsolada. Su llanto y sus gritos de tristeza y gran dolor eran lo unico que se podia escuchar ademas del ruido del fuego, un gran silencio se apodero del lugar enseguida. "Sal de ahí. Por favor…"

Roxanne no podia hacer otra cosa que llorar esperando que su esposo saliera de alli ileso con su pez. Pero esa pequeña esperanza murio al cabo de unos minutos cuando una segunda bomba exploto terminando de destrozar el lugar.

Ella cayó al suelo…arrodillada con sus manos en la cara, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. No sabia que hacer, que pensar.

Los bomberos acudieron al lugar en seguida, pero el fuego era tan potente que tardaron horas en apagarlo. Las cuales para ella fueron eternas, eternas horas que nunca pasaban. Si habia algo de esperanza en ella aún, morian con el pasar de los minutos. Sentia que la habian apuñalado en el corazon y se lo habian arrancado. Solo queria estar con el extraterrestre que tanto amaba.

El momento llego, el fuego se apago. Ella espero pacientemente a que su amor apareciera, pero no lo hizo.

Los bomberos y criminalistica registraron el lugar, al cabo de media hora de sufrimiento para Roxanne, ellos se le acercaron.

"Que encontraron?" pregunto ella entre llantos.

"Lo unico que encontramos fueron, las armas deshidratizadoras tiradas al lado del traje de Servil todo baleado y con el cristal roto" dijo con gran tristeza hasta que Roxanne lo interrumpio.

"Y Servil?"

"No estaba, pudo perfectamente haber sido afectado por la onda expansiva de las bombas y haber terminado en otra parte del lugar, y con las explosiones no creemos que haya sobrevivido"

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos ventanas mientras que dos lagrimas estaban a punto de caer.

"Y Mega?... En donde esta?" pregunto con voz cortada sin querer saber la respuesta ya que la sospechaba.

"Me temo que lo unico que quedo de él fue su capa…"

Roxanne sintio que se moría al saber eso…no queria escuchar, no queria haber escuchado las palabras que habia escuchado.

"No puede ser…NO PUEDE SER!" grito al comenzar a llorar, "Nooo…por favor no…"

El oficial y Matt trataban de consolarla, pero no habia como, ella no dejaba de llorar.

Al cabo de una hora, ella estaba mas calmada, sentada en la bereda con la cabeza en el hombro de Matt…

"Y ahora que voy a hacer?" Pregunto la joven reportera. "Como voy a vivir sin él a mi lado? No se que va a ser mi vida asi…" Aun se veian lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Tienes que pensar que…" Su amigo y camarografo dudó, no tenia idea de que decir en una situación asi. "Tu tienes que pensar en Sarah, ella ahora es tu luz, sera tu soporte para salir delante de esto."

"No entiendes? Mega era mi soporte…él lo era todo para mi…no puede ser que esto haya pasado."

"Amiga… por eso te lo digo. Ahora tu hija sera quien te de luz de esperanza."

"Que voy a hacer?!" seguia preguntando Roxanne. "Y ahora como le voy a decir esto a Sarah!? Su mundo al igual que el mio se va a derrumbar…ella adoraba a su padre… lo quiere tanto…cuando se entere de esto…" No sabia como terminar esa oracion. Puso su cara contra sus rodillas y abrazo sus piernas…comenzo a llorar nuevamente.

"Ven…levantate" le dijo Matt. "Tenemos que salir de aquí. Quieres hablar esto ya con tu hija?" pregunto.

"No se como lo haré Matt…No se…"

"Vamos…te voy a sacar de aquí" la ayudo a levantarse y se pusieron a caminar.

Pasaron dos horas…Roxanne seguia dolida, devastada, pero tenia que ir a buscar a su pequeña a la escuela.

Al llegar y verla venir hacia ella, aguantó todas las lagrimas que querian salir. Fingio que nada habia pasado en la mañana.

"Mamá!" grito la pequeña feliz de verla.

"Hola princesa!" se agacho para poder abrazar a su hija. Luego de esto se subieron al auto y partieron hacia su casa, la guarida.

"Como te fue hoy?" pregunto fingiendo estar feliz.

"Muy bien mami…la maestra me felicito porque me saque un diez en un trabajo de matematicas!"

"En serio?! Que bueno amor!"

"Si… todo gracias a papi…el me ayudo con ese trabajo porque yo no lo entendi"

Los ojos de Roxanne se abrieron…la sonrisa falsa que habia en su cara cayo…

Al llegar a la guarida… Roxanne sabia que tenia que hablar con Sarah. Pero antes de que pudiera, la pequeña se le acerco y le preguntó…

"Mamá…por qué me fuiste a buscar a la escuela?" se pausó para arreglar sus palabras, "quiero decir…emmm…me refiero a que, siempre va papá y a mi me encanta que me vayas a buscar, no te lo tomes mal, pero porque papa no fue?"

Su madre no sabia que hacer.

"Ven al sillón…tenemos que hablar" le dijo guiandola hasta el sofá.

"Esta mañana…tu papá fue a salvar a unas personas de unos sujetos malvados…" trato de aguantar las lagrimas. "y esta vez…no pudo."

Los ojos de la pequeña miraron a su madre en desconcierto…"Como que no pudo mami?"

"Tu papa falleció" dijo dejando caer las lagrimas que venia aguantando por horas…"ahora esta en el cielo…cuidandonos desde ahí"

"Papa…murio?" pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta…

"Si, cielo" dijo llorando. No podia creer que le estuviera diciendo esto a su pequeña niña.

En la cara de Sarah se dejaron ver unas cuantas lagrimas, y al ver esto, su madre la abrazo…la abrazo como cuando Megamente la habia abrazado a ella cuando su padre murio.

Estuvieron asi por un rato, ambas llorando. Cuando se separaron Sarah sorprendió a su madre al decirle:

"Mami… y ahora quien nos va a proteger?"

Roxanne la miro, le saco el pelo de la cara y acariciándole la mejilla como su esposo solia hacerle a ella le dijo "Ahora, yo te voy a proteger, ademas… sabes que tu padre te estará protegiendo desde allá arriba:" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa señalando el cielo.

"Y yo te cuidaré a ti mama."

Sarah era muy pequeña pero ella entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabia que su padre peleaba contra personas malas arriesgando su vida para salvar las de los demás.

"Tenemos que estar muy orgullosas de tu padre… el antes de morir salvo a muchas personas, nos protegió a nosotras de cualquier mal y ademas fue y siempre será nuestro héroe" le dijo Roxanne quitando las lagrimas de las mejillas de Sarah con sus pulgares.

"Papa siempre va a ser mi héroe." Dijo la niña y abrazo a su madre de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Megamente: Amor verdadero. Capitulo 4: Al dia siguiente (parte 1)

Observó que era un lugar oscuro, parecia un galpon, no lograba ver nada. Entre tanta oscuridad solo pudo distinguir que era un lugar grande y que no habia nadie. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una silla, no se podia mover porque tenia pies y manos atadas. Sus ojos ya se habian acostumbrado a la oscuridad cuando una puerta se abrió y la luz que entró lo encandiló.

"Quien está ahí?" preguntó, "¿Dónde estoy?" pero nadie contestó.

Vió como una persona, por su silueta era muy probable que fuera hombre, entrar y al instnte de entrar cerrar la puerta. La oscuridad reinó el lugar de nuevo. Escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia él…

"¡¿Quien eres?!" No hubo respuesta…."Sueltenme!"

El hombre caminó hacia él y cerca dejo algo….y sin una palabra ignorandolo se fue…

"Hola? Hay alguien ahí?" preguntó nuevamente esperando una respuesta.

"Señor?" preguntó alguien en la oscuridad, el sonido venia desde un lugar muy cerca de él. "Señor, es usted? De inmediato conoció esa voz.

"Servil! Eres tu?"

"Si…si Señor soy yo!" respondio este con alegria.

"Estas bien? Donde estas?" le pregunto con miedo de que estuviera herido y con confucion.

"Estoy bien! No se donde estoy…no veo nada! Pero por lo que veo estoy en una pecera en el suelo" le informó. "¿y usted? ¿Dónde esta, como esta?"

"Yo estoy bien…por lo visto estoy en una silla con pies y manos atadas, ahora sé lo que sentía Roxanne cuando la secuestrabamos casi todas las semanas!"

"Se lo dije señor" prosiguió el pez, "le dije que tendriamos que desatarla y ponerla mas cómoda, total…la gente normal nunca secuestra a la misma persona mas de 70 veces…" la cara de Megamente mostraba enojo…"la señorita Ritchi ya era una invitada-forzada en la guarida…"

"Ya entendí Servil…." Lo interrumpio el genio con el ceño fruncido.

"Y….y ahora…que hacemos Señor?" Le preguntó

"No lo sé querido amigo, no lo sé" Servil no entendía como su amigo y señor no sabía que hacer…"Como sabrás nunca estube en esta situación…yo solia ser el secuestrador" le dijo con ironía.

"Aaaahhh….emm… si si cierto…"

"Que hacemos…." Penso Megamente en voz alta

El rato pasó…la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró alguien…

"Quien anda ahí?! Suéltenos! " Grito

"O que? JA JA JA JA JA" Le contesto alguien "No creo que puedas hacer algo atado…" las luces se prendieron.

Ahí estaban Megamente y Servil uno al lado del otro…se miraron el uno al otro y luego miraron a su alrededor…no veían a nadie.

"Me doy cuenta que no me ven…muy bien entonces… ¿Qué creiste? ¿Qué eras el único que podia hacer campos de invisibilidad?" Megamente levanto una ceja, le costaba creer que un simple humano con un cerebro mucho mas chico que el suyo pudiera hacer algo asi…pero trato de disimular su sorpresa.

"Me imaginé que algun diiiiia…aaaaalguien me podria al fin copiar algun invento…" dijo con una sonrisa malvada, "No pudiste haber sido un poco mas original, no? Por que copiar a los demas? No tienes creatividad?"

"JA JA… No me importa lo que digas…no soy yo quien esta atado a una silla…recuerdas?" Dijo el hombre enmascarado…

"Quien eres?" pregunto con un gran enojo….nadie secuestra a Megamente y se sale con la suya…

"Yo era un gran fan de Metroman…deseaba tener sus poderes algun dia y ser un héroe…"

"Y podemos ver que te desviaste unos kilómetros de ese camino…" dijo Megamente lleno de sarcasmo

"JAJA…por ahora si…POR AHORA" enfatizó el hombre.

Megamente estaba desconcertado….Servil lleno de confusión preguntó

"Y….Nosotros que tenemos que ver con tu alocada obseción con Metroman?"

"Ya que lo preguntas pescado…ese extraterrestre que te trata como su criado pero dice ser tu amigo, una vez pudo darle esos poderes increíbles a alguien," ni a Megamente ni a Servil les gustaba a donde iba todo eso…"solo quiero que hagas eso de nuevo pero en vez de darselo al gordito ese, me los des a mi! Muajajaja"

"Y porque lo haria? Quiero decir….no tengo muchas ganas de hacer eso de nuevo….nunca hago un experimento asi dos veces jajaja"

"Lo harás si quieres sobrevivir", Megamente se limito solo a poner una sonrisa malvada y levantar una ceja. "Si quieres que tu PEZ…no se convierta en PESCADO" Servil trago saliva con sus ojitos bien abiertos mientras que MEgamente comenzaba a fruncir el ceño.

"No tocarás a Servil…me entendiste?" Dijo suavemente furioso.

"No…tienes razon…pero por otro lado tenemos a tu querida esposa y tu hijita…" Megamente mostro una cara de su nivel máximo de enojo, Servil se asustó de verle esa cara, nunca en su vida se la habia visto. "Si querido…se en donde viven, a que hora Roxanne va a trabajar y a que hora sale y tambien los horarios de tu pequeña mocosa. Las puedo mandar a buscar cuando yo quiera…pero no lo haré si haces lo que pido."

"Escuchame….novatito de cuarta...llegas a tocarle un pelo a Roxanne o a mi hija y te juro que te vas a arrepentir…" dijo serena y tranquilamente con cara de asesino serial. "A la muerte es a lo que menos le vas a temer…la tortura y el dolor…a eso le vas a temer si tocas a mi familia"

"En serio? Wow me sorprendes…JAJAJA si no quieres que toque a tu asquerosa familia, me daras los poderes de Metroman. Tienes hasta mañana para decidirte si me das los poderes y todos somos felices o si quieres que traiga hasta aquí mismo a tu familia y en frente tuyo las mate." Y con estas palabras se retiro del lugar.

La cara de Megamente reflejaba odio en su mas pura versión. Nunca habia tenido esa cara.

"S-S-Señor" Servil dudaba si seria bueno hacerle esta pregunta…"Que piensa hacer ante todo esto?"

"No sé Servil…que puedo hacer? Si este bastardo lastima a Roxanne o a Sarah es mi fin…pero tambien el suyo." Dijo con tristeza y amargura.

"Entonces?"

"Servil…dejame pensar" dijo con total amabilidad y serenidad. "ya se me ocurrira algo."

"Si Señor…me desconectaría pero es imposible sin el traje" Megamente sonrió ante la broma de su amigo.

"Gracias mi fantástico pez gorila…que haría sin ti?" Ambos se rieron.

Las horas pasaron…pero ninguno de los extraterrestres sabian que hora era, si era de noche o de dia o cuantas horas habian pasado desde que fueron raptados.

"Latería!"

"Es lotería Señor…"

"Si si eso tambien. Ya sé que hacer" Dijo feliz.

"Que hara señor?"

"Antes que nada…debo decirte que él enfermo ese tiene razon… tu eres mi amigo, no te puedo tratar como mi criado o mayordomo" confesó mirando a su amigo, "no me trates mas de usted, o de Señor. Tu eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, OK?"

El pez estaba feliz "Entendido Señ-" Megamente levantó una ceja "emm….Entendido amigo… pero yo uiero seguir encargandome de los quehaceres de la casa y de la cocina….porfavor?" pidió poniendo su carita tierna.

"Claro, lo que tu quieras" como podría cualquier persona o extraterrestre en la faz de la Tierra decirle

-no- a esa carita?

"Bueno…que vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó el pez.

"Exactamente lo mismo que hice hace tres años con Titán. La misma arma con el poder de activar los poderes como para desactivarlos" dijo con su sonrisa de villano.

"Pero…recuerdo que para eso utilizó el ADN de Metroman, pero ahora de donde sacamos?"

"Ese no es mi problema Servil, ese es suyo, ademas me quedó un poco de caspa, por las dudas"

"Y para que guardaste esa caspa?"

"En realidad no se…creo que lo hice porque pensé que algun dia iba a salir herido de alguna pelea, paralitico o sin una pierna, o algo parecido. Entonces no quería que Metrocidad perdiera a su héroe, que Roxanne lo perdiera. Sabía que aun tendria mi gran conocimiento y podria seguir experimentando para curar enfermedades o cosas asi, pero no sería lo mismo." Reveló el héroe desviando la vista de Servil, como si tuviera vergüenza de lo que estaba diciendo. "Entonces si algo asi pasara armaria esa arma de nuevo, pero para mi."

"Megamente…ambos sabemos que Roxanne nunca te perdera, o que tu aunque seas paralitico, te falte una pierna y seas ciego, no la perderas a ella. Yo creo que ese es tu mayor temor no? Perderla, que ella algun dia te vea como un extraterreste y nada mas, que deje de amarte…" Miró a su amigo, vio que su cara lo decia todo, decia que Servil tenia la razon y que cada palabra de las que acababa de decir eran ciertas.

"Pero eso nunca pasará, ambos sabemos que ella te ama con todo su corazon y que nunca dejara de hacerlo." La mirada de Megamente cambió totalmente con esas palabras, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Que genial pez travieso que eres…" dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, en fin, la idea es crear esa arma de nuevo, pero esta vez no la haré tan poderosa."

"Como haras eso?"

"La voy a hacer pero esta vez va a tener una fecha de vencimiento. Una vez que tenga estos poderes le duraran dos semanas."

"Ohhh ya veo"

"Si, si el quiere ser un héroe lo será hasta que yo le ponga fin. A penas sea reconocido tratará de destruir mi imagen, va a ser que parezca villano nuevamente, tratara de matarme en pelea, o mas seguro, es que apenas termine el arma nos mate…" declaró "No? Algo asi es en las peliculas?"

"Si…asi es…espero no morir"

"Lo mismo espero yo…por eso ademas de el arma, secretamente voy a hacer dos relojes…o bueno algo parecido para conseguir la invisibilidad, no se como explicarlo, la idea es escapar antes de que el idiota ese nos mate. Entonces…" dejó de hablar y pensó, "Boingo!"

"Se dice -Bingo-" le corrigió.

"La antena que tienes en la cabeza, la programaré para que funcione como el reloj que use para convertirme en Bernard, si quiere que le de los poderes, tendra que traerme todo los materiales que le pida, no sabrá que algunos de ellos los usaré para esto…entonces te convertire en humano para que puedas correr y a su vez le implantaré el sistema de invisibilidad que tiene el auto, asi serás invisible. Yo le voy a poner un pequeño chip a mi anillo de bodas para que me haga invisible. Solo espero que funcione."

"Es un buen plan, estoy seguro de que funcionará, usted no pierde batallas desde que se convirtió en el bueno, no veo porque la perdera ahora con ese plan"

"Deja de tratarme de usted Servil…" lo miro con una ceja levantada "ya perdí una, por algo estamos aca…" dijo dejando caer su mirada al suelo.

"No la perdiste, aunque estemos aquí encerrados todavía estamos vivos y con un gran plan para ganar." Trató de animarlo consiguiendolo.

"El plan ya está ideado Servil, ahora solo hay que esperar a que aparezca este tipo con alguna amenaza nueva. Tendremos un largo y pesado dia mañana, es mejor que descancemos un poco"

"Tienes razón, yo ya tengo sueño."

Servil se durmió pero Megamente no pudo cerrar un ojo en toda la noche, o la mañana, no tenian idea de que hora era…luego de pasar horas pensando en que estaria haciendo Roxanne y que pasaria si fallaba o si lo lograba y de planear cada detalle, logro dormir un poco.


End file.
